


The Animagus and The Lady

by Calliebug34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliebug34/pseuds/Calliebug34
Summary: Serena Lupin, Remus' little sister fell in love with Sirius in her first year of Hogwarts. Sirius didn't return her feeling until after she graduated the following year in 1979. It was at James and Lily's wedding that Sirius finally seen how much Serena had grown up.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Serena Lupin
Kudos: 8





	1. The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Serena is an original character I've had for a long time and she's gone through a lot changes. It's taken me literally years to get her where I think I can finally write about her and how she is Sirius' wife in my own canon. So please, if you don't like her or her pairing with Sirius just kindly not read my story.

June 1979. 

Serena was helping Lily get into her wedding dress after helping her do her makeup and hair. "You look beautiful, Lils." Serena said as she looked at them in front of the full length mirror. Lily was one of Serena's best friends, Alice was the other. Not many people knew there was only a year difference between the three girls from the outside in, they all looked so beautiful and young. 

"Thank you, Rena." Lily replied as she smoothed her dress. She had put off marrying James until Serena and Remus could attend without any problems. She knew how hard it was for Serena, having to be her big brother's protector especially after full moons. It was a good thing there wasn't a full moon in sight tonight or the following day. Serena goes through a lot in order to protect Remus from himself after the full moon. She turned around once her dress was zipped and she hugged Serena. "Thank you, Rena. You've made this day come to life like only you could." 

"Your welcome, Lils." Serena replied and hugged her tightly. "I'm honored to be your maid of honor too." Serena said and smiled, looking at her own dress next to Lily's. The yellow and gold complimenting one another for their respective houses, Lily being Gryffindor, Serena being Hufflepuff. Serena smiled as she then led Lily to the spot to start the wedding. The wedding was taking place in Lily's favorite church, a beautiful old church just down the road from where she and Petunia lived as children. Petunia was even there today. "I'm surprised she came." Serena said. 

"She came to see me and James get married. Vernon didn't come. Petunia was insistence on coming herself if he didn't want to come and so she did, apparently." Lily said and waited for the music to start for her and the others to fall in place. "Petunia and I always love one another, despite being so different. She's still my sister." Lily continued on. "I love her as much as I love you and Alice as sisters." She stopped because it was time for the wedding. 

Serena walked down the isle first, before Lily did but after Alice. She took the spot in front of Alice at the alter. She held the bouquet of flowers an then held Lily's as she handed them to her after stopping to hug Petunia. She smiled as she held the flowers throughout the ceremony. 

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to day to witness the union of James Potter and Lily Evans." That was the last thing Serena remember before she tuned out the priest because she was too busy looking at Sirius who was James best man. She was staring at him, checking him out too. She hadn't seen him in almost a year and she had changed in that year, graduating just days before the wedding, Serena had filled out. She got curves, she looked more like a woman and her stark red hair definitely stood out against even Lily's red hair. Serena's was a deeper shade of red, but also it was more vibrant. 

"Does anyone have any objections to why James and Lily shouldn't be married?" The priest asked, which snapped Serena back to reality. She just smiled and then her second best friend was a wife. "For the first time, Mr and Mrs Potter." The priest said. Then Lily and James walked, or well ran down the isle to the end of the church to the outside area that was where the reception was being held. Serena and Sirius followed, before Alice and Frank and then all the guests. 

Serena headed to the bar that had popped up and ordered the driest martini she could get her hands on. She sipped it, sitting there even as the rest of the party raged on. She wasn't in the partying mood and was only staying until after the speeches because she was the maid of honor and she had to give one. She sipped the martini and then ordered another one before she felt someone appear beside her. She had let her long hair down at this point having gotten a headache. 

"Hello Serena." Sirius said as he sat in the spot beside her, ordering a whiskey on ice. She looked beautiful, he thought checking her out. She had grown up, that was for sure. "Why do you look so down?" Sirius asked her before he took a sip of the whiskey. He usually ordered stronger whiskey but he decided to try and stay somewhat sober today.  
"I'm the only friend not married or in a relationship, even Peter has a girlfriend." Serena said. "You go through them like water, Remus has a date for today." She pointed her brother out to Sirius, which Remus was dancing with one of the fellow classmates. "I'm the only one here who's single." Serena said and put the martini glass to her lips, downing it and ordering another one.  
"I'm single today too." Sirius said sipping his drink. He looked at her, like he was finally seeing her for the first time. She did look beautiful. "That dress looks beautiful on you." Sirius said, attempting to change the subject so she didn't sound so bitter. He knew she had to stay to give a speech, just how he did to give one.  
"Thank you, Lily thought the yellow would compliment her dress like a gold would." Serena said, a lot less bitter. "It was a dress I wore last summer, she just changed it to look more bridesmaid-y." Serena said as she ordered some food, eating it to not get super wasted.  
"I thought it looked familiar." Sirius said as he stole one of her wings that came after she ordered them. He helped her eat them at the bar. 

"Speeches!" Lily said excitedly as she came over to where Serena and Sirius were and dragged them to the area where the microphones were. 

Serena stood there holding the microphone and took a deep breath. "I'd like to say, thank you all for coming to see one of my best friends get married to the love of her life. That was a beautiful ceremony, Lils. It was." She held up her martini glass and smiled before continuing. "I remember one day in school, I was 12 years old and I had just gotten my period and I was freaking out in the bathroom when Lily and Alice found her. They sat me down, explained what was happening and why and that's what started out friendship. If I hadn't started my period at 12 years old, I wouldn't have made two of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Lily even showed me how to use sanitary products." She laughed which caused everyone else to laugh. "Lily has always been like my big sister, and so has Alice, They took me under their wing and helped me out. I don't think I would survived school without their help. I mean I would have, but I wouldn't be here giving this speech. James and Lily, I love you and I wish only for the happiest for you two. You two deserve the world and you will get it one day. I know you aren't ever going to hurt her, James. My brother, Peter and Sirius will make sure you don't. One day, I hope to be as happy and content as you two. Thank you for letting me ramble. Does anyone else have a speech they want to give?" Serena asked, holding the microphone out for any takers.

"I do." Sirius said and took her spot, holding the microphone and his glass of whiskey. "I want to say that I have some of the greatest friends. Remus, James, Peter. You three are the greatest a man could ask for. If I hadn't helped Remus out that first day of school, I don't think I would have met James or Peter. I wouldn't have three of the best friends ever, who took me in during a rough spot in my life. Which I am grateful for. After my brother died, I didn't know how I would cope but James helped me realize that it doesn't hurt so bad after a while, I mean it still hurts and I wish he could here to share in this moment with us but I know in my heart he's here with me. James, Lily, thank you both for being so caring and understanding of me. Like Serena said, you two deserve the world and one day you'll get it. I know you two are one of the happiest couples i've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Thank you both, for being such good friends of mine. Especially you, Lily. For keeping James on the straight and narrow." Sirius raised his glass as the guests clapped and cheered. Sirius then passed the Microphone off to someone else who wanted to give a speech. 

As the night went on, Serena continued drinking martini's and danced to the music by herself as James and Lily let anything be played at the wedding. She found herself dancing with Sirius at one point as the reception was dying down, everyone having started to leave. Serena looked up at Sirius and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him, having wanted to do that for ages but he'd shown no real interest in having her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling a little tight as she kissed him. 

Sirius kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He picked her up a little and held her as he kissed her. He couldn't believe she wanted him of all people but she did and he was going to deliver. He set her down and pulled away to breathe for a minute. "Serena.." He said in a whisper. "Let's go get a hotel room." He said and kissed her, cupping her face in his hands. She really had grown up, he thought as he took her hand after she got her purse and they got on his bike and headed to a hotel to enjoy the rest of the night. Sirius rented a room for a few days and paid in advance. He took her hand and headed to the room they had been given.

Once inside the hotel room with the door barely closed, Sirius kissed her as he started taking off his tie and then his suit jacket as she took her heels off and started to unzip her dress. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, especially with her hair down. She looked like a goddess and he was ready to worship. He helped her out of her dress and then picked her up, sitting her gently down on the bed. He got his belt undone and then kissed her, laying her back on the bed. He then kissed down her body, hearing her soft moans of encouragement, he kissed down to her breasts where he unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor on top of her dress and his jacket. He then kissed each breast gently before he then sucked on her each nipple until it was hard. He then sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

Serena took over unbuttoning his shirt and then pushed it down his shoulders and off his arms before she started on the pants. He moved back off the bed when she undid his pants and dropped them to the floor after slipping his feet out of his dress shoes. Serena took her underwear off before she moved to give him a blowjob so he was hard. Serena had him sit down on the bed and then got between his knees and started by just stroking his cock before she leaned down and put her lips around the tip of it and sucking as she stroked him. His moans of encouragement kept her going until he was fully erect, her head bopping up and down on his cock as she sucked, him holding her hair back. He then pulled her up into his lap. 

Sirius slid his tip inside of Serena and helped her ease down on him completely. He then moved them so she was on the bed in the spot he'd just been sitting and kissed her as he started his movements slowly at first having to find his pace. He moved his arms so they were on either side of her sides as he found his rhythmic pace of thrusting with her legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed her neck as he thrust, her moans encouraging him even more to keep this as long as possible. His thrusts soon picked up more speed and rhythm as he got them closer to orgasming. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Serena moaned seconds before she did arching off the bed a bit as she rode the orgasm out. She panted as Sirius came inside of her, before he caught his breath enough to kiss her. He held her as he moved onto his back beside her, panting and rubbing her back. 

"That was amazing." Sirius said as he looked at her.  
"Yes it was." Serena said and leaned up, kissing him softly before she rested her head against his shoulder, she yawned. "I think i'm going to sleep now." She said as she slowly started to drift off to sleep, snuggled up to the man she'd been in love with since she was 11.  
"I'll keep you safe, Rena." Sirius said as he pulled the covers over them and held her close to him as he too started to fall asleep. He dreamt of a life they could have together. It made him smile in his sleep as he thought of all the possible ways of spending the rest of his life with her. He finally accepted that he, too, had been in love with Serena but he didn't want to admit it to her. He fell in love the summer she turned 14, just five years ago. He fell in love because she showed him the ultimate kindness and sweetness anyone ever had. He had to admit, Serena Black sounded pretty damn good to him. He hoped one day he would get the chance to ask her to marry him and they could possibly have kids some day. 

Serena dreamt of a life they would have as she snuggled him all night. Serena dreamt of how many kids the would one day have, two maybe three little ones. She smiled in her sleep. Serena Black sounded nice, she smiled in her sleep at all the possibilities the future could hold for either one of them together. She definitely found the man she wanted to marry and the spend the rest of her life with no matter the outcome of the upcoming events neither one would know how they played out. The looming War, they didn't know if it would pull all eight of them closer together or drive them apart. Nobody ever knew in the uncertainty of war. The thought of losing Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Peter, Alice and Frank made her wake with a gasp as she sat up right, which made Sirius wake up. 

"What's wrong love?" He asked as she sat there gasping for breath as he sat up and leaned back against the headboard holding her close.  
"Just a bad dream." She responded, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Just a bad dram of the uncertainty of the ever looming war the closer it seems to get." She started to cry as she sat there hiding her face in his shoulder. "I don't want to lose any of you." She got out through the sobs.  
"You won't." He said, rubbing her back attempting to kiss her tears away. "You won't ever lose any of us because if the worst happens we'll always be with you." He said, kissing her head softly as he rocked her, holding her in his lap.  
"Promise?" She asked, holding onto him tightly.  
"I promise." He responded. 

To Be Continued.


	2. The Day After The Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Adara Black, Sirius' older sister and Serena's very best friend comes into the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have permission to write in two of my friend and I's characters, Adara Black and Esther Black as they are a very important part of the story of Sirius and Serena.

"Sirius Black!" Adara let out the shrill of a scream as she entered Grimmauld Place holding her baby boy. "Sirius I know you are here!" She screamed again. "Kreacher, take care of Percy." She handed her baby boy off to the house elf who had been with her family for as long as she could remember. Her heightened senses from the attack Remus left her with let her know that he had slept with her best friend from when they talked after she ran into Serena at the market getting formula for her son. "Sirius." She growled as she started up the stairs to his room. 

"Bloody Hell." Sirius groaned as he sat up in bed and squinted as his older sister stood in the doorway fuming at him. "What is it this time you are mad about?" He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as Serena slept in the bed beside him. She was passed out after having got back to the house after stopping at the store to get condoms and sanitary things. Sirius watched as she snuggled the pillow before he got out of bed in his sweats and went outside the bedroom with Adara. 

"What?" He asked.   
"Seriously, Sirius? You sleep with Serena on James and Lily's wedding night and you have the nerve to ask me what?!" Adara smacked him. "I told you Serena is more into committed relationships and well you are a whore."   
"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Dare. That'll really go over well when I tell her that her best friend doubts our relationship. You know she only looks for you approval of how she lives her life. You are the only thing standing between her and bad choices. I don't think I am such a bad choice." He said getting a little mad at how little confidence his big sister had in his ability to settled own with Serena.   
"I don't want her heartbroken again like when you didn't take her on that date you promised her on her 16th birthday because you were too busy looking for a few quick shags before you went to see your daughters. Serena was devastated you stood her up at the restaurant." She said pointing her finger at Sirius. "If you hurt her ever again, I will hurt you. You might be my brother but Serena is way too precious for you to fuck over." She added.   
"O-Okay." He said staring at his sister, he recognized that look in her eyes. Their mother had had that look on several occasion of him being his rebellious self. "I don't plan on her, in fact, I plan to ask her to marry me on Halloween." He said as he looked terrified at his big sister.   
"You better not hurt her or I will spank you. I'm not above it." She responded to her little brother. 

Serena stood in the doorway, sleepily rubbing her eyes wearing one of Lily's borrowed night gowns. "Dare? Sirius?" She asked sleepily, almost child like. "Why the screaming?"  
"Nothing to concern you right now, Kitten." Sirius told her as he moved away from his sister and kissed Serena on the top of her head. "Why'd you get up?"   
"You weren't there to keep me safe." Serena said burying her face in his chest wrapping her arms around his waist holding on to there. "I got scared." She whimpered.   
"I didn't mean to leave you scared, Dare here just wanted to tell me she wants your help planning Percy's birthday party." Sirius said glaring at his sister.   
"Yeah, Sorry about the screaming Rena. I haven't been able to sleep I've been so stressed with everything. I need help planning his party and I wanted to know if you and Sirius would do that so Rab and I can relax for a day in between all our stuff." Adara said as she looked at Sirius, glaring back at him just as intensely.   
"We'd love to plan his birthday party. We can even have it here, so it's easier on everyone. How many do you want invited?" Serena asked so she could know how many invited to hand write.   
"Well, it would be everyone we know. You, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Lily, Narcissa, Esther, Elaine, Lucius, Bella, Rab, Rod, me, Alice, Frank, and a few others I suppose." Adara said as she moved and rubbed Serena's back.   
"Okay, I'll make a few invited to send out and I'll make sure they have a theme." Serena said and smiled before she let go of Sirius and hugged Adara. "Love you, Dare." She said before she rubbed her eyes again and went and laid back down, as she waited for Sirius to come keep her safe.   
"You can stay or go or whatever, Dare but I need to go keep my kitten from her own thoughts and nightmares while she sleeps. Their getting worse." Sirius said before he hugged his sister and then closed the door to the bedroom so it was just cracked and he then made his way to the bed and laid next to Serena on his back, pulling her close to him. He kissed her head as she snuggled into his side. "I've got you kitten, I've got you." He said before kissing her head and rubbing her back with his hand she was laying on the shoulder of.   
"Don't leave me." She whispered before she snuggled closer, putting her leg over his and falling back asleep. Her nightmares and her dreams were haunting her to the point this was the first time she'd slept soundly in almost two years. That was saying something considering she's had these before but the first two nights of some type of peaceful sleep, she was having with Sirius. He kept the badness at bay and wouldn't let it consume her. Sirius was her grounding factor. He was keeping her down to earth. She smiled as she seen happiness in her dream.   
"Sleep well, kitten." He said, holding her close to him, before kissing her head again as he stared up at the ceiling. He was thinking about what Dare had said to him. How she thought he would hurt her, leave her or not want to settle down with her. That stung him deep, almost below the belt. The right person was Serena. He hadn't dare told anyone he'd ever fallen in love with her, because well he was busy when he didn't have his twin daughters to take care of which Serena adored. Serena loved them, even called them her girls from time to time. Esther and Elaine, his daughters with Narcissa when he was 15 and got stupidly drunk with her the summer before he got disowned by his parents. They would freak out now if they knew he was letting Serena Lupin, the sister of Remus Lupin a werewolf, sleep in his bed in their house. They would call him a disgrace, which he knew they loved to use that word. They would even hit him if they knew how badly he had fallen in love with Serena. She was his saving grace. She helped him out of many situations and kept his head above water when he couldn't even think to try it. She helped him patch things up with Narcissa in order to see his daughters even though it was killing her, though he couldn't tell at the time being a young naïve teenager. Though he was still technically a teenager, he was a bit more wiser now than he had been four years ago. 

To be continued.


	3. The Birthday Party: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Percy Lestrange's 1st birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long or as detailed because this is all my brain could focus to pop out. The next few chapters, will be a little more focused, I promise. I've having a hard time wrapping my head around details for this story because I haven't ever thought about such little details before. Serena is letting a crack form in one of her many emotional walls because of her brother and their parents, not to mention her time in Hogwarts. Life for Serena, she has emotional walls that very few people ever get by that aren't her girls, Sirius, Adara, Lily, James, Alice or Frank. That's all I got to say about this chapter, I think it's a lot shorter but the next part will wrap up the party and everything, etc. It may be a few days.

June 20th, 1979. 

Serena was up at 3am getting everything ready for the party later that day with Kreacher's help. He was helping her make the cake for Percy and then a separate one for everyone else to eat. She stared off out the window as she washed the bowl the batter had just been poured out of, just kind of aimlessly staring off into the distance. She was imagining what her children would look like, if she would ever even have them. She didn't know if she could, it would be a miracle she was told at St Mungo's after Remus had attacked her. She felt her hand move to her stomach where the faded scar still was. She rubbed her thumb over the scar and the surrounding area. That was one of the worst days of her life, not only being attacked by her brother in werewolf form but being told it was a possibility she would never have children. She wondered if Sirius had seen the faded scar that first time a couple weeks ago at this point, if he had he hadn't said anything to her about it. 

"Kitten you may want to turn the sink off if you don't wish to flood the kitchen." Sirius said as he entered the kitchen to an almost overflowing sink.   
"Oh god! Oh I'm so sorry I got distracted lost in thoughts." Serena quickly turned the water off and then reached in and pulled the drain plug so it would drain. "I didn't mean to almost ruin the kitchen." She apologized again.   
"It's fine, kitten. I understand I just caught it in time." He said and kissed her forehead, rubbing her back. "You sure you are okay, kitten? You didn't have to do the party you know." He could see the longing, the want of her own child in her eyes. One day he hoped he could give that to her.   
"Yeah I'm okay." She said and looked up at him kissing him softly before she hugged his waist. She was content with just Esther and Elaine for the time being. "The girls will be happy to stay with us for a while." She said hugging him close.   
"Yes they will be." He kissed the top of her head holding her close to him, rubbing her back gently. He was worried about her but he wasn't going to push for more about her well being. "They've missed their mummy rena." He said in a chuckle.   
"I've missed them." She responded, nuzzling his chest with her face. She loved those little girls more than life itself, she had been helping raise them since they were born. Spending that summer changing diapers, cleaning up puke and blowing raspberries on their tummies. "I love them so much." She said hugging ever so slightly tighter. She didn't want to let go.   
"We've got a party to get ready for." He said and then let go of her, taking her to get dressed and then he started helping her decorate the house.   
"The banners too high and it's crooked." She said and rubbed her forehead before using her wand to make it even and the right height.   
"Kitten, Relax. Today is going to be fine." He said and then kissed her, cupping her face in his hands rubbing her right cheek with his left thumb.   
When she pulled away from the kiss, she nodded. "Okay." She hugged him again, hugging his waist. "I don't want any fighting, from anyone. Today is about baby Percy and he deserves to be the center of attention no prejudices or hate today. Just about Percy." She repeated looking up at him.   
"It will be, kitten, I promise I'll see to it to be that way." He said and hugged her close squeezing her in the hug to help reassure her. 

When everyone arrives, including the birthday boy, Serena put on a smile and hugged everyone and then lingered on hugging the girls. She didn't want to let go of them and she didn't want to let them down so she got them both necklaces that match but are ever so slightly different. One spelling Esther and One spelling Elaine but both in gold on the back of the plate that said Black. She didn't want the girls to feel left out because of Percy being the center of attention. "Come with me." She said taking their hands and headed up the play room with the girls to play for a bit. "I got you both doll houses that are similar. See?" Serena said as she opened the doll houses for the girls showing different colors and layouts ever so slightly from one another so they wouldn't fight hopefully. 

"There is a rule." Sirius said to everyone in the room they were in. "No fighting today. Serena will absolutely lose it if anyone fights today taking the attention away from Percy. She is very adamant about no fighting okay? Today is just about the birthday boy." He said as he then handed out alcoholic beverages to the adults and juice to the other attending children. He eventually made his way over to where Rab, Adara and Percy were talking with James and Lily. "There's the birthday boy!" Sirius said picking Percy up from his mother's arms smiling. "Come to Uncle Sirius." He said rubbing Percy's back smiling. "Dare, Serena is up in the play room with the girls." He told his sister. 

Serena was sitting on the floor holding the girls cuddling them, smoothing their hair. She kissed both of their heads and held them close. "I love you girls, you know that right? I won't ever let anything bad happen to you."   
"We know, mummy rena." Esther said before her and Elaine cuddled her more. "We don't ever want to leave you or daddy." She said.   
"No we don't ever want to leave, mummy rena." Elaine said with a yawn. "We feel safe right here in your arms."   
"Yes we do." Esther responded and they both fell asleep snuggling their mummy rena.   
"You look like you are a natural with them, you wouldn't ever be able to tell you weren't their real mumy." Adara said, before sitting in front of her on the floor. "What's bothering you, Rena?" She asked.   
"I don't know if I'll ever be able to have children. Remus' last attack, it damaged my tubes and I don't know.." Serena said squeezing the girls. "These might be the only children I ever have." 

To be continued.


	4. The Birthday Party: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, dealing with a small time jump in the sense of it going from the party itself to the night of the party. Serena finally tells Sirius the way she thinks and feels. I am so sorry this chapter is so short I just knew I had to get it done and I haven't had the muse to write it until now and even now I think it isn't very good. But seriously, if you do enjoy it thank you.

"Oh Rena." Adara said as she sat beside her friend. "Don't think like that." Dare reached her hand out and rubbed the back of Serena's hand that was holding Esther. "You mustn't." She said softly.

"But I am, Dare. I'm thinking about how these two precious little girls could be the only children I ever have and I didn't even have them. I'm thinking about how Sirius wants to be a better parent than what you two had. I'm thinking about how I may never have my own children and it's making me sad." Serena said, her voice cracking and tears falling as she squeezed the twins in her arms. "How am I suppose to not think about it? I'm reminded every time I look in the mirror in the bedroom as I get dressed." 

"You can't let that rule your life, Rena. That isn't you. You know anything is possible." Dare said before she moved and hugged her gently.   
"I know, but it doesn't stop the thoughts." Serena said as she hugged back and wiped the tears that had started to fall. 

"Those thoughts, can be curved by these two perfectly precious little girls in your arms who always look forward to seeing you." Dare said and then squeezed her hand. "You have these girls, and you have Sirius. You have Lily and James, Alice and Frank and you have me, Percy and Remus. You have your family. Rena, you have a family. And we aren't going anywhere."

"I know.." Serena's voice trailed off as the girls stirred and she wiped he eyes of the tears that had been falling as she talked to Adara. "Are you feeling better for the party now my loves?" She asked the girls. 

"Yes Mummy!" They both responded and proceeded to run down the stairs to rejoin the party. Serena stood up and wiped her eyes, this time with a tissue. "I love them so much it hurts every fiber in my being that they get mistreated by Narcissa." She said before she painted a fake smile on her face and going downstairs to be the hostess. 

"I know." Dare's voice trailed off as she painted a fake smile on her face as well and rejoined the party downstairs holding Percy. 

Sirius rubbed Serena's back, calmingly for them both. He knew she wasn't in the best of mindsets today, but she was putting on a nice show. Like all of them, they were putting on their best behaviors for the sake of Percy's first birthday party. If only to have one party where everything didn't go south within the first hour and a half. This party was very nice. 

"Cake!" Serena called out and then brought out two cakes, one that Percy just destroyed and one that she served everyone else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the party had wound down and left, Serena was holding Esther swaying kissing her head as Sirius did the same with Elaine. Serena couldn't help but wish things were different. Though the girls had her and Sirius as loving parents, she knew they didn't have any chance with Narcissa and Lucius. She stood there kissing Esther's head holding her tight. She loved them so much it physically made her sick if they were hurt or upset when they arrived at the manor. 

Finally getting the girls to sleep, Serena closed the door to their room until it was just slightly cracked and then went to the lounge with Sirius. She sat down on the sofa with her feet propped up on the coffee table. She sighed happily. "My feet feel so much better." She said. 

"Kitten, what's bothering you?" Sirius asked, as he sat down on the coffee table and started to rub her feet. "I know something is."

"Ever since Remus attacked me last year, it's been in the back of my mind that I may not be able to have biological children and being around the girls and Percy today just made it there in the front of my mind. I love those two little girls upstairs so much don't think I do not love them. It's just..." Serena trailed off before she took a deep breath. "Its just I want to give them a sister or a brother. I want to be pregnant, I want to be the one to carry the baby from conception to birth. I want that experience and it wasn't right for Remus to take that possibility from me." Serena said as she moved her feet away from him.

"Oh kitten." Sirius said and moved, sitting beside her before hugging her close to himself. "I don't understand your pain but I'm here." He said before kissing the top of her head. 

"Thank you." Serena said leaning into him and relaxing completely into his arms. "Your the first person to not try and convince me to not think like this." She said quietly. 

"I am? It's not your fault that Remus almost took your life and possibility the one thing you've always wanted from you. You shouldn't have the need to feel ashamed of anything you feel or think, Kitten." Sirius said holding her tighter. 

"That's oddly...uplifting." Serena said.


End file.
